Jitterbug
Bella Statmus is a 21 year old scavenger, who wanders the wastelands, finding and locating anything for the Unified Society. Her happy-go-lucky attitude is one of her main distinguishing characterstics in the supocalypse. That, and her cockroach like features. History Before the virus hit, Bella was in school to get her Bachelors in Fine Arts. She planned to use this degree to help kickstart her career in the field of comic book writing. She lived at home with her mom and dad, helping pay the bills by giving them rent money. She regularly had jam sessions with her mom, when she felt down in the dumps, with Bella playing banjo, and her mom playing ukulele. One day, while running late for class, she got her mom to give her a ride to school. That is when the virus hit. Bella woke up hazy, not knowing what had happened. As she looked around, she was met with a horrifying image. They had gotten into a car crash, and her mom had been impaled in the stomach with shrapnel. Freaking out, Bella tried pulling her Mom out of the wreckage, only to realize she had grown a new set of arms, and that there was a husk of her body in the passenger seat, with a piece of metal shoved through it as well! Further freaking out, she ran out of the car, and saw the destruction that had happened. Scared, she ran back to her house, to find her dad dead as well. Boxing her self in, she spent weeks holed up, coming out for only food and water. One day, she saw a couple of people walking off in the distance. Trailing behind them, she found out they were heading to a collection of poeple, called the Unified Society. Seeing as there was nothing left for her there, she grabbed a pack full of clothes, food, some books, her accordion, and her mom's ukulele, which she sits down to play, everytime she came back from death. Powers Blattodea Physiology The power to''' '''mimic the qualities and abilities of a Cockroach. This allows her the ability of wallcrawling, winged flight, dark adaptation, night vision, enhanced speed, ehnanced lung capacity, antennaes, cockroach communication, and the ability to live without a head. Adaptive Resurrection The power to adapt to what killed you after resurrection. When she dies, she takes around five hours to resurrect, and the adaptation only last for a week, before it disappears. Whenever she resurrects, she sheds off her old skin, and comes out good as new, albeit it complete white, from head to toe, but her regular colours come back within 8 hours. Trivia *Enjoys eating glue and onions *Can recognize close friends based ont their odor *Has been able to hold her breathe for 40 minutes before *Has white blood *Is afraid of having sex, due to a strange fact that some cockroaches remain pregnant for life. She does not want to see if it is true *Is an avid comic book reader *Always gets mad when people joke about her weight....It's her exoskeleton, honestly! Gallery Jitterbug template.png Jitterbug.jpg Jitter standing.png Jitterbug adventures.png Jitterbug cute.jpg Jitterbug thumbs up.jpg Jitters.jpg Goggle Squad.png|Google Buddies with Donnie and Good Times Multitasking.png Thumbs up.png jitterbug (1).png Category:Female Category:Unified Society Category:Blattodea Physiology Category:Adaptive Resurrection